


Sem pensar no futuro

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Homoessexual, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Sexo, Spoilers, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: O reencontro depois de alguns anos. Sentimentos a flor da pele. Apenas uma noite aplacará a saudade sentida?
Relationships: Rou Ensei/Shi Seiran
Kudos: 1





	Sem pensar no futuro

**Author's Note:**

> [Tributo Dia do Sexo do Fórum Need for Fic] 06/09 – Projeto Need for History - Slash/Yaoi M/M, Missing Scene de Saiunkoku Monogatari.
> 
> Fanfic postada originalmente em 16/09/2011
> 
> Advertências: Contém spoilers do capítulo 9 da primeira temporada.
> 
> Empreguei o uso do itálico para falas vindas da parte final da segunda temporada do Anime. Frases entre aspas e em itálico são pensamentos, os quais não fazem parte do anime.
> 
> Beta: Meu amigo Fabinho. Fofo, agradeço sua ajuda e por se mostrar tão solicito. Minha amizade sempre.
> 
> Curiosidades:
> 
> Por se passar na época da China feudal, prestei bastante atenção nas armas utilizadas no anime e fui atrás de seus nomes. Peço a compreensão se alguma estiver errada, eu fiz o meu melhor e tentei chegar bem próximo do correto.
> 
> Jian: espada reta de corte e perfuração, pode ter lamina extremamente flexível, ela é usada no wushu e no taichijian.  
> Kwan: bastão chinês, em geral da altura aproximada do usuário.

**_Noite de verão – Saiunkoku_ **

Deveria ter tomado mais cuidado, mas, apesar de à primeira vista ser considerado um pária da sociedade da época (fora um ladrão), um guerreiro experiente, desconcentrara-se. Fora uma fração de segundo. Bastou um piscar de olhos para que a lâmina fria da jian lhe ferisse o ombro direito. Esquecendo dos pormenores que o fizeram se descuidar, livrou-se de mais alguns bandidos que estavam assolando a cidade e dando grande trabalho para a guarda do imperador. Sabia que a maioria estava à sua procura, seguindo-o até ali desde a província de Sa.

Não fazia aquilo só por si, fazia por Seiran também. Conhecia o valor do jovem guarda imperial, mas temia por não saber o dia de amanhã. O outro era tão valente quanto ele próprio, e também tinha a família que havia acolhido o ex-ladrãozinho. Ensei sabia que, apesar de tudo o que passaram ainda jovens, o amado tinha um bom coração. Foram as circunstâncias que fizeram com que ambos caíssem no mundo do crime.

Após desacordar o último bandido, amarrou-o bem – um presente para a guarda no outro dia pela manhã. Agora não seria mais necessário apagar todos os seus rastros e como vinha agindo, visto que o guarda imperial revelara-lhe que os fora-da-lei haviam dado suas características quando questionados.

Colocou sobre o ombro seu kwan, o bastão inseparável com o qual fazia justiça. Deixou que um suspiro cansado escapasse por seus lábios. Não queria demorar-se, mas não teve como novamente recordar a conversa tida com seu amado ‘Pequeno Tufão’.

**oOo**

**_Jardins da residência Kou – Mesma noite_ **

A noite finalmente havia chegado e com ela o véu do silêncio tomando conta de tudo e em todas as propriedades da cidade de Saiunkoku. No céu somente a lua e as estrelas clareavam todo o quintal, as poucas árvores da propriedade fazendo algumas sombras. Aquele era o momento oportuno para se esgueirar para fora e ir atrás dos meliantes que teimavam em alardear e colocar a população em pânico e com medo de abandonarem seus lares após determinada hora. Era tudo sua culpa e tinha de ajudar. Conhecia aqueles malandros.

Rou Ensei voltou seus olhos violáceos para os céus. Coçou a cabeça, pensativo. Olhou para os lados. Nenhuma viva alma. Sem fazer barulho, depositou seu kwan sobre o ombro direito e caminhou furtivamente para o jardim. Parou de chofre ao escutar uma voz conhecida por ele. Em seu peito o coração disparou como um cavalo em desembalado galope. Fora descoberto.  


_\- Vai caçar bandidos hoje à noite de novo, Ensei?_ – A voz séria e baixa o suficiente para que o outro ouvisse. Os braços cruzados à frente do corpo. Seiran estava bravo... Não, bravo não, mas estava sim preocupado com as incursões do amado para fora da proteção dos muros da propriedade. Não que não confiasse no potencial do guerreiro em si, mas sabia que ele estava agindo sozinho e, os bandidos eram muitos. Esperou pela resposta e voltou os olhos para o outro no exato momento em que ele se virava.  


_\- Não..._. – Surpreso, Ensei voltou-se para olhar diretamente nos lindos olhos azuis meio esverdeados do ex-ladrão. Nos lábios um riso contido, um tanto amarelado. Vergonha... Vergonha por ser pego por tão experiente guerreiro. Ele próprio o era, mas fora pego. Seiran realmente era muito perspicaz e astuto. _– Você descobriu?_ – Perguntou com um ar jocoso.  


_\- Sim._ – Os braços ainda cruzados a frente do corpo. O jeito sério e fechado. Descruzou os braços e aproximou-se do homem másculo parado a sua frente. _– Além do mais, os bandidos que capturamos têm dito: ‘Estamos procurando por um homem com uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda.’_ – Fincou seus olhos nos do outro e parou a poucos passos.  


_\- Nossa..._ – Aquelas eram suas características. A cicatriz... Conteve a vontade de rir, mas de nervoso. Não esperava que falassem a seu respeito.  


_\- Não sei o que você pretende, mas não vou permitir que cause problemas ao mestre ou à donzela._ – Como sempre Seiran preocupava-se com tudo e com todos. Não poderia deixar que nada acontecesse com tão maravilhosa família que o acolheu sem pestanejar. O silêncio caiu entre eles. Os olhares presos um no outro. A vontade de deixar tudo de lado e o estreitá-lo nos braços. Conteve-se. _– O que foi?_  


_\- Nada. Só estava pensando que bela família acolheu você._ – Um sorriso até meio que debochado surgindo no rosto de Ensei. _– A princesa se esforça toda noite, sabia?_ – Sabiamente tentou desviar a atenção para a jovem Kou, a qual podiam avistar por uma das janelas. Incansavelmente, ela estudava para tentar, quem sabe um dia, fazer o exame imperial.

\- Sim... ela tem se esforçado muito. – Seiran voltou os olhos da janela para o homem parado a poucos centímetro de si.  


_\- Por que não casa com ela?_ – A pergunta feita apenas para vê-lo um tanto desconcertado.  


_\- O que pensa que está..._ – A indignação na voz.  


_\- Se ela estivesse com você, tudo se encaixaria. Ela poderia continuar os estudos, e as pessoas parariam de perguntar sobe ela ser dona-de-casa._ – Ensei divertia-se fazendo aquilo com o amante. Não esperava encontrá-lo tão bem. Não depois de tanto tempo sem se verem. Foram meses ou anos? Não queria prender-se em recordações do passado, por isso tratou de continuar com seu raciocínio. _– Além do mais, com esse seu péssimo humor, achar uma mulher que te ature não é fácil, não acha?_

Evitando falar alto, mas por dentro morrendo de vontade de dar uns belos cascudos em Ensei, Seiran recorreu a seus treinamentos e, usando de sabedoria, alfinetou. A melhor defesa é o ataque! _\- Você que tem pegado os bandidos de Sa. Vou contar isso ao general do exército branco._ – chantageou o outro para que este parasse com aquilo e fosse fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

Em uma atitude por deveras infantil, Ensei leva a mão a cabeça em um pedido de desculpas. _– Desculpe, não vou falar mais nada!_ – Na voz uma pitada de divertimento. Sim, divertia-se em provocar o outro. Sem despedir-se, o guerreiro saiu rapidamente. Com a agilidade de um felino, pulou o muro alto da propriedade e ganha as ruas da cidade, deixando Seiran para trás.

**oOo**

Balançando a cabeça, Ensei voltou a caminhar. Havia parado para observar um pouco o céu sem dar-se conta do que fazia, tão entretido estava com seus pensamentos e lembranças. Coçou a barba e apertou os passos. Se fosse mais cedo poderia ir até os aposentos de Seiran e... Tornou a balançar a cabeça tão logo se lembrou que o guerreiro o estivera evitando. Não sabia se por causa dos Kou, ou se o havia perdido. Nada parecia igual a antes, mas como poderia imaginar que depois de tanto tempo encontrar-se-ia com ele? Ambos haviam mudado, ele também fora resgatado por uma alma boa, seu mestre. Suspirou. O velho já havia falecido e não adiantaria prantear mais, ele havia tomado todas as decisões e, até o exato momento, a província de Sa sobrevivia. 

Pulou o muro da propriedade e somente ai sentiu a dor no machuco apertar. O ferimento no ombro direito deveria ser bem limpo, ou poderia adoecer. Fora um corte não muito fundo, mas ele sabia que deveria tomar cuidados. Bufou. Precisaria se virar sozinho.

Entrou sorrateiramente na casa na qual fora acolhido tão bem. Avançou silenciosamente pelos corredores. Faltava pouco para chegar a seu quarto. Algo lhe chamou a atenção, um barulho. Virou-se para olhar para trás, mas não teve tempo. Foi puxado para dentro de um dos dormitórios e só parou de se debater quando ouviu a voz conhecida bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

\- Você demorou. – Seiran murmurou bem próximo ao ouvido do amado. 

Ensei sentiu o corpo todo estremecer e deixou um sorriso matreiro iluminar-lhe o rosto. – Você esperou por mim, Seiran? Ora tudo isso é saudade? – Perguntou. Na voz uma pitada de malicia. 

\- Não, eu não senti. – Foi à resposta rápida e certeira do guerreiro, mesmo com seu coração gritando o contrário no peito.

\- Sei... - Voltou-se devagar e divisou a face linda emoldurada pelos longos cabelos violáceos do amante. Ao ter seu ombro direito tocado não pode conter um gemido alto.

\- Está ferido? – Seiran perguntou e ao mesmo tempo puxou-o para perto de um castiçal onde a luz das velas poderia iluminar melhor o local ferido.

\- Não foi nada. – Ensei respondeu. Mas seu semblante passava outra coisa para o homem a sua frente. 

Estreitando os olhos, Seiran abriu-lhe as vestes e baixou o suficiente para deixar o ombro do amado exposto. Torceu os lábios. Deveria retrucar alguma coisa, ele merecia ouvir, mas de nada adiantaria. Iriam ficar trocando farpas e aquele não era o momento.

\- Sente-se aqui. – Empurrou-o para sentar na cama ao canto do quarto.

\- Vai cuidar de mim, Seiran? – Perguntou. Na voz uma pitada de malicia.

\- Fale baixo. – Pediu. Sem responder, mirou-o nos olhos. – Fique aqui, vou pegar água e panos limpos para limpar esse ferimento. - Sem mais nada dizer, Seiran deixou-o.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Auu... Seiran! – Ensei gemeu pela milionésima vez. 

\- Já estou terminando, seu chorão. – Gracejou o guarda. – Para quem disse não ser nada, um mísero arranhãozinho, está reclamando demais. Nem parece ser quem é. – Mirou-o de soslaio. Nos lábios um sorriso sedutor. Por mais que Seiran quisesse, não conseguiria evitar o charme que o outro esbanjava.

\- É que gosto de reclamar para poder vê-lo com essa carinha de preocupado. – Sorriu. – E não, não adianta negar... se me esperou é por que estava preocupado. – Ensei deu-lhe uma piscadela e, levantando a mão direita, acariciou-lhe o rosto suavemente. Adorava sentir o contado dos longos dedos com a pele levemente áspera do rosto do amado.

\- Ensei, por favor... – Pediu Seiran. – Deixe-me terminar seu curativo. – Murmurou ao voltar seus olhos e fincá-los nos do outro. Sentiu o rosto queimar, pois conhecia o brilho visto nas íris violáceos do amado.

Com um toque sutil, Ensei contornou todo o formato do rosto austero, bonito... por vezes até um tanto juvenil se quem o admirasse não o conhecesse como ele. Vinte um anos com um rosto de jovenzinho, mas os olhos, estes sim transmitiam o tanto que Seiran já havia passado. Um experiente guerreiro, digno de ser enaltecido pelas jovens e desejado por muitas famílias para desposar suas filhas. Em seu intimo, queria dizer-lhe o que sentia, mas contentava-se em apenas regozijar-se por vê-lo daquele jeito, tão acabrunhado.

Tentando não demonstrar o que estava sentindo, Seiran continuou seu trabalho e em pouco tempo a faixa para proteção do ferimento foi colocada. 

\- Pronto! Agora tome cuidado das próximas vezes. – Comentou. Ao ver o jeito que era mirado, completou seu pensamento: – Sim, você deve tomar mais cuidado das próximas vezes, eu sei que você é teimoso o suficiente para sair por ai como um louco para fazer o que quer. Seu espírito é indômito.

– Hmm... Você tem razão, mas será que está temeroso por mim, ‘Pequeno Tufão’? – perguntou Ensei, usando a forma que o chamava quando ainda estavam juntos. Nos lábios um sorriso malicioso. Com agilidade passou uma das mãos pela cintura do guerreiro, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra mão deslizou para a nuca, travando-lhe os movimentos. Os rostos muito pertos.

– Ensei... Eu já falei para não me chamar mais assim! – Seiran retrucou, mas, por mais que tentasse ficar sério, ou mesmo imune ao charmoso homem sentado ao seu lado, não conseguia evitar de sentir-se bem e querer se entregar. Entregar-se como há muito não fazia. – E o que pensa que está fazen... – Não pode terminar a frase, pois, com um movimento furtivo, o moreno capturou seus lábios em um beijo exigente e ardoroso. Por mais que se debatesse, mais o outro travava seus movimentos, puxando-o de encontro ao corpo másculo.

Ao perceber que o guarda começava a baixar suas defesas, Ensei deixou-se cair para trás sobre o macio colchão da cama do amado e o levou consigo, trazendo-o para cima de seu corpo. As mãos de ambos deslizando por onde desejavam, buscando quem sabe o reconhecimento de algo que nunca deveria ter sido esquecido. Os corpos se esfregando, provocando. Sensações há muito esquecidas agora despertas. O desejo de ambos roçando um no outro, lembrando-os quão desejosos e amantes ardentes eles podiam ser.

– Ensei... – A voz baixa e levemente rouca de Seiran chamou a atenção do outro.

– Hmm...? – Ensei não tinha vontade de conversar, não que não gostasse de falar alguma coisa, obscenidades... algo para deixar o amado mais excitado e apimentar a relação, mas o fato é que ele temia que o outro usasse algum tipo de artimanha para ver-se livre dele. – Não estrague o momento, Seiran – pediu. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e regozijou-se com o gemido um tanto mais alto que o guerreiro deixou escapar. Aproveitando-se que o homem em seus braços parecia não querer protestar mais, deslizou sua língua para a cavidade quente, úmida e convidativa. Beijou-o com ardor e sofreguidão. Queria matar as saudades, na realidade não queria mais deixá-lo partir. Gemeu baixo ao sentir as unhas de Seiran rasparem por suas costas enquanto sua veste era puxada.

Por mais que tentasse lutar contra o que sentia... por mais que tentasse esquecer seu amor por Ensei, Seiran não conseguia lutar e ter forças para se fazer firme. Desde o dia que o viu pela primeira vez na companhia da Princesa Shuurei, soube que mais dia menos dia seria tentado pelo destino e o amor que ambos compartilharam viria à tona. Ele sabia que poderiam ser executados se fossem pegos (o amor entre dois guerreiros não era bem visto e muito menos entendido), mas, pelos céus, que os antepassados tivessem pena deles! Não iria conseguir fazer-se de uma rocha firme. Sabia que iria desmoronar e sentiu que já estava acontecendo o que não desejava ao descobrir o que Ensei estava fazendo todas as noites. Ele sentira ganas de sair atrás, mas não poderia dar-se a esse luxo. Conhecia muito bem o amado e seu orgulho. São homens e senhores de seus destinos. Por isso mesmo agora estava ali, nos braços fortes e colado ao corpo tentador trocando carícias ousadas e dando vazão a seus sentimentos.

– A porta, Ensei... – murmurou o guerreiro.

– Ninguém virá até aqui esse horário, Pequeno Tufão. Basta que você não faça nenhum barulho muito alto. – O mais alto respondeu. Malicioso. Antes que o amado pudesse retrucar, selou seus lábios com novo beijo.

Ao ter os lábios libertos e à procura de ar, o mais baixo fincou seus olhos no homem barbudo e charmoso. – Você tem de tomar cuidado com seu ombro...

Estalando a língua, o ex-bandido sorriu de lado. – Eu sabia que você se preocupa comigo – gracejou. Aproveitando da situação, deslizou as mãos para as nádegas torneadas do outro e as apalpou com gosto. Precisou conter a vontade de gargalhar ante a carinha de espanto do guerreiro. – Se você for bonzinho e me ajudar, talvez eu não precise fazer muito esforço. – E deu-lhe uma piscadela. A língua deslizando suavemente nos lábios, provocando mais ainda e mexendo com a libido de Seiran. As mãos desenhando os contornos das coxas musculosas.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, o jovem guerreiro espalmou as mãos ao lado do corpo do outro e baixou o rosto. Tomou os lábios grossos para si em um beijo exigente. Aproveitando-se da proximidade dos corpos, roçou o seu no corpo abaixo dando maior pressão ao baixo ventre de ambos. Sorriu de lado ao escutar o gemido baixo que Ensei deixou escapar.

– Seiran... – Os olhos violáceos procuraram com urgência pelos azuis esverdeados. O mesmo brilho sedutor que podia ser visto nas íris do Pequeno Tufão poderia ser visto nos dele. Não tinha como negar, ambos ainda se amavam muito. Ensei almejava por alívio e somente o outro poderia lhe dar. Correu as mãos pelas costas do guerreiro e trincou os dentes ao sentir uma fisgada dolorida no ombro.

– Ensei! – Seiran mirou-o preocupado. – Talvez...

– Talvez nada! Me recuso a parar. – Abriu um sorriso demoníaco, o que não mexeu nem um pouco com o autocontrole do guerreiro.

– Eu já esperava por isso. – Seiran ronronou bem próximo do ouvido dele. Não adiantava lutar. Desejava-o e por nada no mundo o deixaria sair de seu quarto agora. Aproveitando-se da proximidade de seus lábios do lóbulo da orelha alheia, mordiscou-a. Regozijou-se com o gemido que ouviu.

Um duelo de mãos afoitas tentando tirar o resto das roupas que os atrapalhavam de ter um contato mais íntimo e prazeroso. Gemidos se misturando, palavras desconexas murmuradas. Na luxúria do momento as roupas foram sendo lançadas a esmo pelo cômodo. Finalmente livres das peças que os incomodavam, Ensei e Seiran perderam-se nos olhos um do outro. Passando a língua pelo lábio, em uma provocação nem um tanto casta, o guarda serpenteou seu corpo sobre o do amado e regozijou-se com o gemido que escapou pelos lábios entreabertos.

– Seiran, me deixe... – começou a dizer, mas foi calado por um beijo. Correspondeu com ardor e deslizou as mãos pelas costas nuas do corpo sobre o seu.

Ao cortar o ósculo, o guarda mirou-o nos olhos. – Deixe tudo comigo, Ensei. Hoje você é meu... – murmurou e mordiscou-lhe o queixo. Sem muito esperar, deslizou gentilmente seu corpo sobre o dele e com os lábios, dentes e língua foi deixando um caminho de marcas que para o experiente homem abaixo dele parecia um ferro em brasa que lhe cobria a pele.

Fincando os olhos no rosto do amado, Seiran não anunciou o que faria depois. Com um sorriso devastador, baixou a cabeça e mordeu a virilha esquerda do amado. Abriu mais o sorriso e deliciado com as sensações que estava causando, deslizou a ponta da língua, contornando a marca de seus dentes impressos na pela muito branca. Observou pelo canto dos olhos as feições bonitas de Ensei enquanto deslizava lentamente as mãos pelas laterais das coxas. As unhas levemente raspando na pele.

Entregue ao momento de luxúria, o moreno afundou as mãos nos cabelos de seu querido guerreiro. Já quase havia se esquecido como era gratificante e prazeroso deixar que ele tomasse as rédeas da situação. Puxou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo com um pouco de força e mirou-o nos olhos. Inconscientemente passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto observava extasiado o momento em que o Pequeno Tufão deslizava os lábios e a língua por seu membro ereto. Jogou a cabeça para trás. Um gemido mais alto escapou pelos lábios de Ensei. Afundou novamente as mãos nos cabelos do outro e trincou os dentes ao sentir seu membro latejar e pulsar. Arqueou as costas ao sentir os dentes passando lentamente por sua pele. Deixou que palavras desconexas escapassem por seus lábios entreabertos.

Com um olhar de esguelha, Seiran espreitava cada gesto, movimento e parecia ler com exatidão o que acontecia com seu amado ‘ladrão’. Os olhos brilhantes perdidos nas íris do outro. Com o auxílio de uma das mãos continuou sugando e apertando o membro entre os lábios e língua. Ao senti-lo estremecer, deixou-o e, como aprendera com ele mesmo, apertou-lhe a ereção. Não queria em hipótese alguma que o lindo homem abaixo de si gozasse antes deles terem feito tudo o que a mente nada casta do guarda gostaria de fazer.

– Sei...

– Shh... – Sorriu sadicamente, coisa muito rara de se ver, visto que o jovem guerreiro era tido como sério e certinho. – Não estrague o momento, Ensei – murmurou felinamente o mesmo que antes seu amado havia lhe dito. Teve de controlar a vontade ferrenha de gargalhar ao notar-lhe o olhar de quem não estava acreditando. Avançou sobre o moreno e tomou-lhe os lábios sem dar-lhe tempo de mais nada dizer.

Abraçando melhor o corpo menor, Ensei puxou-o para que sentasse sobre si. Seu membro sendo ‘castigado’ pelo contato prazeroso dos movimentos do corpo amado. Ajeitou-se como pode. Trincou os dentes ao libertar os lábios que o levavam à loucura e finalmente voltou a sorrir, um sorriso enigmático e por deveras malicioso. Nas lindas íris do amado o brilho do desejo mesclado com a preocupação. O moreno esticou o braço e tocou-lhe a face com carinho. Queria tranquilizá-lo. Não iria parar o que estava por acontecer nem se o céu caísse por terra.

Sem dar tempo para que Seiran tomasse alguma atitude, Ensei puxou-o para si, abraçando-o fortemente. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e tornou a acariciá-lo no rosto. Com a ponta dos dedos deslizou sobre o lábio do amado em uma carícia provocante. Olhos nos olhos. O brilho da luxúria refletida nas íris de ambos.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o guarda real abocanhou dois dedos, lambeu-os e sugou sem desviar sua atenção do rosto bonito que ainda estava acostumando a ver com aquela barba cerrada.

Como se estivesse sob o jugo de um feitiço, Ensei deliciou-se em apenas observar o amado no que estava fazendo. – Lindo... – murmurou ao tirar-lhe os dígitos da boca. Seiran apenas sorriu. Colou seu corpo mais de encontro ao do amante e preparou-se, pois sabia o que o ‘barbudo’ tinha em mente.

Sorrindo satisfeito, o ‘forasteiro’ tateou o meio das nádegas torneadas e, quando localizou o que queria, deslizou um dígito para o interior quente do amado Tufão. – Shh... Tenha paciência! – pediu. Fazia tempo e ele sabia que mesmo tomando todos os cuidados, poderia até machucá-lo.

– Ensei... – arfou Seiran. O rosto muito vermelho. Mordeu o pescoço do outro assim que sentiu nova invasão. Mesmo com toda aquela situação e a dor que o tomava, sentia-se bem. O incômodo não era nada se comparado ao que já começava a sentir.

O moreno regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido de dor e prazer que escapavam por entre os lábios do outro. Com movimentos rápidos alternados com lentos, ele procurava dar mais prazer para seu amante. Sorriu feliz ao vê-lo arquear as costas e ondular o corpo enquanto deixava os gemidos tomarem conta do quarto silencioso.

Com um beijo, Ensei selou-lhe os lábios, abafando os gemidos, não que não gostasse daquilo, mas sim, pois, tinham de tomar cuidado com o resto da casa. Deixou-o, deslizando os dígitos para fora do corpo desejado. Abriu mais o sorriso ao ver o amante deixar um muxoxo de protesto escapar.

Segurando-o pela cintura, e com o auxílio do mesmo, o moreno levantou-o um pouco. Seiran ajeitou-se sobre o membro de Ensei e devagar o recebeu, tornando-os um só.

Uma dor lancinante pareceu cortá-lo ao meio. Mas Seiran segurou forte nos braços de seu amado gatuno e se manteve sobre este. Palavras desconexas sussurradas. Mãos deslizando pelos corpos. Em dado momento, tomado pelo prazer o ex-ladrão ergueu o tronco, abraçou seu amado guerreiro e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo avassalador. Ao procurar por ar não teve como não trincar os dentes. Uma fisgada em seu ferimento lembrou-lhe que precisava ser comedido.

Preocupado, Seiran o empurrou gentilmente para que ficasse novamente deitado. – Eu disse para deixar comigo – conseguiu dizer ao parar de se mover. Controlou um pouco a libido e voltou os olhos para o ombro com a bandagem.

O moreno praguejou mais por conta do amado parar de ‘cavalgá-lo’ do que por conta da dor. –Não pare agora – murmurou. Os quadris gingando abaixo do amante para ver se conseguia fazer com que este terminasse com aquela deliciosa tortura.

Baixando o tronco, Seiran beijou Ensei nos lábios e voltou a mover seus quadris. Jogou o corpo para trás ao sentir um prazer indescritível. Sabia que o membro teso do moreno massageava a parte esponjosa e, por mais que tentasse abafar seus gemidos, não havia como controlar-se.

Observando as feições do guarda imperial, o moreno deslizou uma de suas mãos pela coxa torneada, sentindo o retesar da musculatura. Uma ideia pareceu fervilhar em sua mente e, sem muito pensar, colocou-a em prática. Habilmente fechou sua mão ao redor do membro teso de seu Tufãozinho e começou a massageá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que este gingava sobre si.

Segurando fortemente nos braços de Ensei, deixou que as unhas raspassem pela pele queimada de sol do outro. Seiran sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer. Já não agüentaria por tanto tempo e com um gemido um tanto mais alto entregou-se ao momento de enlevo e esvaiu-se, banhando os corpos de ambos.

Extasiado com a bela visão, Ensei não demorou muito para também alcançar seu ápice e derramar-se nas entranhas de seu lindo guerreiro de madeixas violáceas. Com um movimento rápido puxou-o para si e o abraçou com calma. As respirações entrecortadas misturando-se. Os corações batendo descompassados como se fossem um só.

Seiran mirou-o, íris azuis esverdeadas perdidas em violáceas. O fogo e a paixão. Um leve sorriso nos lábios de ambos. A cumplicidade e o eterno amor que certa vez, muito tempo atrás, haviam jurado estampados em seus semblantes.

– Senti sua falta... – o guarda real finalmente confessou. De nada valia ficar negando a si e ao amado o que lhe ia na alma e no coração. Mordiscou o lábio inferior como se fosse um tique nervoso e baixou um tanto os olhos.

Ensei acariciou-lhe as costas e afagou-lhe os longos cabelos. Novamente seus olhos perderam-se nos do outro, que voltara a mirá-lo. – Também senti muito a sua falta. – Roubou-lhe um beijo rápido e, aproveitou para fazê-lo deitar ao seu lado, mas não deixou que saísse de seus braços. Não o queria longe de si, nunca mais.

– Você poderia ter me dito que não viria mais...

Colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos trocados, o moreno não deixou que ele completasse seu raciocínio. – Seiran... por favor! – pediu. – Muitas coisas aconteceram. – Suspirou um tanto pensativo. – Você, melhor do que eu, sabe que os tempos mudaram.

– Sim, eu sei – respondeu, atalhando o outro. – E também faço ideia de onde quer chegar. – Apressado como sempre... um tanto sem paciência quando se trata de seus sentimentos pelo ex-ladrão.

– Ora, talvez eu lhe deixe um tanto espantado. – Sorriu enigmático. – Ou quem sabe surpreso. – Deixou que o sorriso se alargasse mais. Percebera pelo modo que fora encarado que conseguiu o que queria.

– Vai me dizer ou terei de arrancar-lhe à força? – Seiran ameaçou e percebeu um pouco tarde que ameaçar o amado talvez não fosse o melhor caminho a se tomar.

O moreno fechou um o semblante. Os olhos parecendo duas fendas de tão espremidos. Um tanto incomodado devido à mudança brusca do amante (a primeira vez que se deixava abater naquela noite), Seiran remexeu-se um pouco, mas sem desviar seu olhar. Quando começava a sentir-se mal com a situação causada por sua impaciência com o amado, este voltou a sorrir e o beijou ardorosamente.

– Mas o que...? – Seiran conseguiu finalmente entabular, após ter seus lábios libertos do beijo avassalador. Lembrava-se que o amado tinha um senso de humor enorme, mas não imaginara que fosse usá-lo em um momento tão íntimo.

– Relaxe, Seiran – pediu Ensei com um sorriso maroto a iluminar-lhe o rosto bonito. Acariciou lentamente o rosto do guarda. Deslizou a mão lentamente para os fios de cores exóticas e afundou os dedos nas madeixas, segurou-as como para retê-lo junto a si. – Estava apenas brincando. Já se esqueceu que gosto de tirar-lhe do sério? – perguntou e, ao vê-lo concordar, beijou-o rapidamente.

– Por vezes sinto vontade de te socar. – Seiran gracejou ao sustentar-lhe o olhar. Ajeitou-se melhor de encontro ao corpo másculo, tomando o devido cuidado com o machucado que havia tratado.

– Talvez devesse tentar fazer isso, afinal sei que você não resiste a mim. – Sempre convencido e brincalhão.

Seiran revirou os olhos e sapecou-lhe um beijo, mas algo fez com que seu sorriso bonito morresse e desviasse o olhar para outro que não fossem as íris vivazes e brilhantes. Ensei preocupou-se. Com uma das mãos fez com que o amante voltasse a lhe olhar. Os olhos fazendo a pergunta que os lábios se esqueceram de proferir.

– Não foi nada... – tentou enganá-lo.

– O que te preocupa? – Ensei era muito esperto. Conhecia-o muito bem, sabia que algo estava lhe atormentando. – Sabe que pode falar o que está sentindo. Eu não mudei. – Beijou-lhe a fronte em sinal de respeito. – Mas também sabe que se quiser permanecer em silêncio vou lhe respeitar, mesmo com isso não podendo lhe ajudar depois. – A voz calma, baixa e levemente rouca devido ao idílio de há pouco.

Seiran não era de se calar tão facilmente, mas o que poderia dizer? Ao entregar-se para o amado de livre e espontânea vontade, uma onda de emoções há um tempo deixadas esquecidas o assolaram. O simples imaginar que muito em breve estariam novamente separados já fazia seu peito doer.

Parecendo perceber o que ia pela alma do bravo guerreiro, o moreno beijou-lhe apaixonadamente. Quando lhe liberou os lábios, selou-o com os dedos mais uma vez, pois não queria que ele dissesse algo que pudesse estragar o momento único e mágico.

– Não diga nada... – pediu com um leve sorriso. Um sorriso velado e apaixonado. – Eu o conheço muito bem para saber o que está pensando. – Acariciou-lhe o rosto com leveza e continuou: – Não pensemos no que o destino nos reserva, Seiran. Vamos viver o momento como se ele fosse nosso último juntos. Deixemos que o futuro fique lá onde ele está.

– Mas...

– Sem ‘mas’, Seiran. – Ensei levou uma mecha de cabelo até as narinas e inalou o perfume delicioso. – Vamos reviver nosso amor, sem pensar no passado, sem pensar no futuro. – Sorriu. – A mim basta saber que te amo e que meu amor é correspondido.

– Está bem. Você tem razão, Ensei. – Seiran por fim se aquietou. – Sem pensar no que nos separou, deixando as mágoas para trás... Um passo de cada vez e eu faço questão de dá-los junto com você. Não posso negar o que meu coração clama... – Não pode terminar de falar, pois um beijo exigente selou-lhe os lábios.

Lá fora, a lua no céu iluminando os amantes, brilhando sozinha na noite escura.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Ficwriter divagando a frente do note*
> 
> Se eu postar agora, e se tudo der certo... termino a outra fic e ai...
> 
> Mask: E ai nada, caspita! *canceriano muito bravo chegando no pedaço*
> 
> Ai não acredito, agora até tu, Brutus... Digo, Mask! *arqueando as sobrancelhas ao mirar o dourado nos olhos*
> 
> Mask: Io fiquei sabendo que você iria fazer uma fic de mia Flor, é uma fic con noi due e de repente vejo que está se esquecendo. Ah! Ragazza... pensa que Io no leio essas tuas fics na internet? E vai Kardia e Dégel, Camus e Milo, Shura e não sei mais quem... E cadê? Ma tudo bem. Io deixo passar.
> 
> Ah! Você deixa passar, é? *fazendo cara feia*
> 
> Mask: Poverina (coitadinha), está com fome? Io preparo uma pasta deliciosa... *estufando o peito* Sabes que sou um bom cozinheiro...
> 
> Sim, eu sei sim... *aproveitando a deixa e começando a levar o canceriano no bico.* Sabe, me deu vontade de comer aquela pasta que só você sabe prepara... Hmm... tomar um bom vinho.
> 
> Mask: Um pò de vino? (um pouquinho de vinho?) *sorrindo* Então, vamos bella ragazza. Precisamos fazer a feira. Comprar pomodoro (tomate), cipolla (cebola), aglio (alho)... tudo de boa qualidade... *começando a sair e deixando a aquariana um pouco para trás*
> 
> Ufa... *suspirando* Acho que contornei a situação, né?
> 
> Bem gostaria de agradecer a todos que aqui chegaram e também pedir desculpas se algo tiver passado. Essa fic já deveria estar no ar há muito tempo, mas foi ficando, ficando e ai aproveitei o gancho do tributo para desenroscar.
> 
> Façam uma ficwriter feliz, comentem!
> 
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
